Courtroom Challenge
by Batasyl
Summary: Love will always find it's way...
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: I do not own Girl Meets World**

 **Somebody asked me if I am a RUCAS fan and I honestly never gave it much thought but since I've been writing stories about them I guess I am. I like their dynamics. But that doesn't mean that I cannot write stories about other character or "ships".**

 **Give me ideas people and you might just see it posted here.**

 **WARNING: May contain some Mature theme.**

 **P.S.: A shout out to Snowgirl01 - since you asked nicely...this is for you :)**

 **xxxxxx**

Riley Matthews looked at her watch for the second time in as many minutes as she strode along the corridors of the court house as fast as her designer heels would allow, her perfectly styled hair bobbing along behind her, reminiscent of a shampoo commercial. She'd learned to be a master of emotional disguise a long time ago. In fact, based on her last couple of weeks, she was practically a Jedi master.

Turning the final corner, she automatically checked her jacket and inhaled deeply. With seven won cases under her belt and a Champion of the Earths Award on her desk, Riley rarely got nervous. She just wished that today she were a little less hungover. She could still taste the smoky atmosphere of the bar over twelve hours later. What had she been thinking? To err may be human, but for the media it's divine. And last night must have been the icing their cake was waiting for.

…

"Let's go. You've got a high profile case to present tomorrow afternoon."

"I've always got a high profile case to present. Come on, just one more for the road."

"That's what you said three mojitos ago. I don't think the road can possibly be thirsty anymore, and if I knew you at all, and you weren't my boss, I'd say you were trying to avoid going home." Jason stopped himself wondering if he'd just overstepped the mark. After all, he was only a researcher, admittedly a researcher full of beer, but while the office hierarchy may have apparently been suspended once they got to the bar, he suspected Riley could pull rank any time she felt like it.

"Quick. Better call the papers." Riley assumed her best tabloid voice–over tone. "I can see it now. _'_ _Riley Matthews in midweek alcohol binge at Midnight Cowboy. Addicted to sex and drink. What on earth has happened to the girl next door?'_ I'll add it to my scrapbook."

Jason laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"It's pretty bad." Riley willed herself to feel drunk. How could she have polished off over five cocktails and still feel this sober? "I've been all over the papers."

"Let's get you into a cab. I don't want to be responsible for you having to present tomorrow's case in shades."

"Okay. You win." Decision made, Riley wished she could click her kitten heels together three times and be transported directly to her bed. "But you'd better watch yourself. I am a marriage–breaker after all."

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers."

"I don't. I just wish everyone else didn't."

"And I'm not married."

"That's because you're only twelve," Riley teased.

"Twenty–three."

"Same difference."

"But I have got a serious girlfriend."

"Don't worry, I'm not interested."

"I didn't mean that."

Riley was amused to see Jason was suddenly flustered.

"It's just…I meant you're only four years older than me."

"Three."

"The _Herald_ said you were twenty-seven."

"Fantastic. Not only am I a moral–free zone but they're aging me, too."

"Stuart said you were twenty-eight according to another article."

"And if I know Stuart, I'm sure there's an office sweepstakes in progress. If they can't even get my age right, how on earth are people supposed to believe any of the other crap they write."

It was true — there was a sweepstakes. They'd only put five bucks each, and there were only eight of them playing, but it was the principle of the thing.

"I'm twenty-six. And only just," Riley clarified.

Damn… He'd been sure she was twenty-seven.

"Just out of interest, is the general consensus in the office that I did or didn't sleep with Marco Gomez?"

Jason blushed, stalling.

"Well? Seriously, I'm interested."

"Didn't…But plenty of the girls think you're mad not to. Apparently he's got an amazing six–pack."

"And an ego the size of South America…and a wife, of course."

Fact: She'd been out for dinner with Marco Gomez, erstwhile financial god, rich, and now national love rat at a time when his marriage was practically on the rocks — but only in an attempt to persuade him to grant her favorite charity the much needed funds.

Fact: He was a smooth–talker and flirtatious, and she had passed up on his invitation to his hotel room after a lengthy drinking session. And if anyone had bothered to study the photo of her leaving sheepishly at 2 a.m., it was obvious that she can't get away fast enough.

Yet now that he'd publicly gone back to his wife, suddenly it was supposedly all her fault that they'd split up in the first place. Pure fiction. And while she knew that today's tabloids were tomorrow's cat litter liners, now every time someone profiled her, this story was going to surface to haunt her. Her word against his. And, in the eyes of the tabloids, she was guilty until proven innocent. Which was ironic because she's a freaking lawyer.

Checking her phone for messages, Riley was appalled to note that it was past midnight. They'd only gone for a quick drink after work in the name of team bonding, and now it appeared that she and Jason were the only two left.

As they reached the pavement, Riley momentarily lost contact with her left shoe and grabbed hold of Jason's arm for balance. Flashbulbs exploded. Her wobble captured by a handful of hungry press photographers who were only there for the A–listers in the private bar.

Yet now, accidentally, Riley had handed them the next installment of their version of her life on a plate.

…

"You're cutting it too close Ms. Matthews…" Stuart, her colleague, whispered to Riley. "Opposing counsel requested this mock trial to tear down our arguments. They even brought a revered member of the community as part of their team."

Thank God for Autopilot. Riley smiled at Stuart, sat on the chair and pulled out her papers from her briefcase. Her mind was still wandering. And it wouldn't be long now until the evening papers hit the stand. But with or without a picture of her and Jason? That was the trouble with August. Quiet news month. Silently she prayed for a real breaking–news story. She wasn't talking world–troubling or life–threatening, just a small economic downturn, a cross–dressing politician, a royal pregnancy…anything to bump her out.

"…We should ask the judge for a briefing so we can talk to their supposedly expert on animals. I don't like going into this unprepared."

Automatically Riley took in the information from Stuart, turning to face the judge and the opposing counsel.

"Allow me to introduce you to Dr. Lucas Friar."

Externally her hesitation was barely perceptible; emotionally she was on Code Red. The name was far too familiar. She wished she'd made time to read the research notes this morning.

As Lucas took his seat, Riley caught his eye. Her stomach felt like it was single–handedly in the process of completing an Olympic gymnastic routine. He hadn't gone to fat. Riley caught her breath. The teenager she had known at John Quincy Adam high school had become big and muscled and heartbreakingly gorgeous. He had his hair cut short, piercing green eyes and a mouth that would have sent her imagination into overdrive under other circumstances, but somehow she was just introduced to her former ultimate crush in the courtroom.

She didn't even know he'd actually become a veterinarian. She hadn't seen him for nearly twelve years. But when your ultimate crush leaves you for your best friend there is only one way to take it: badly.

"Dr. Friar."

"You can call me Lucas, Riley."

Of course she could. She'd called him Lucas the whole time they'd been together in school. But in those days he'd been claiming to like her. And what was six letters between friends? Even when they were a _d,_ an _a_ , a _t,_ an _i,_ a _n_ and a _g?_

"OK. So, Dr. Friar, how long have you known that the water contamination in some of the farms will eventually impact the smaller cattle breeders?"

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What was that?" Stuart asked, flipping open his leather binder. "You just attacked. This was supposed to be a mock trial and you went and nailed the coffin and threw out the hammer. Not that I'm complaining but couldn't you have made this dance a little longer? Not all of us are a hot shot lawyer with famous family in the background Matthews. It would have been nice if this case actually went on trial."

Deep sigh. Was that how Stuart had felt about her? That she was perfectly this and that, and that her fame as a lawyer was because of her family? Sure, her mom made a name as an amazing lawyer and her Uncle Eric is still Senator-not sure why, apparently the voters love him, but the point is she worked her butt off to get where she is now. She worked really hard and made sacrifices to earn her degree and accomplishments.

With perfect professional gesture, Riley raised an eyebrow at Stuart. "Let's leave my family background out of this shall we? I don't choose my cases, the firm does and as for my work ethic, I will do what's best for my client. We won Stuart. Be happy with that."

…

As a whole, the past 36 hours had really sucked.

From the moment he'd woken up with only hazy memories of the night before and found himself in the middle of an intense discussion of farmers and ranchers in his living room, his entire world had shattered.

Now he watched Riley Matthews — the sunshine princess of John Quincy Adams — walk to the bench in a slim gray suit and high heels, looking cool and composed. His life had only needed this to go from horribly surreal to truly hellish.

Riley Matthews. He hadn't seen her since those days of middle school, when she used to figure very prominently in his more lurid teenage fantasies. He never expected to run into her again. Last he heard, she was heading for Yale, for fame and fortune and stunning success as a lawyer.

But here she was, coolly ripping the District Attorney's defense apart. He watched the judge finish conferring with Riley and that weasel Marty Frinkel from the district attorney's office. The lawyers returned to their respective tables, then Riley spoke. "Your Honor, may I have a moment to confer with the defense's expert?"

"Yes, but just a moment. Remember, this is just a mock trial, Ms. Matthews."

Riley turned toward Lucas. "I would like to see the files you have for all the cases you saw with respect to the cattle and horses. Can I have it picked up at your clinic?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he growled.

She nodded, as if his answer was just as she expected, then told the judge they were ready to begin with an actual trial if the district attorney's office is still inclined to do so. Lucas listened as Riley lay out the preliminary evidence against the local Farming board. Even though he knew how important these proceedings were — this was where the judge would determine if there was enough evidence against the Farming board to warrant a trial and where a settlement amount would be set — Lucas had to fight off exhaustion. Between working non-stop at being a vet, attending meetings with the local farmers and ranchers, doing researches, and getting ready for this trial, he hadn't slept in 36 hours.

Lucas jerked his mind back to the court proceedings in time to hear the little weasel of a prosecutor try to cut Riley off. "Ms. Matthews, this is a mock trial I don't think…"

The judge cut him off, "Mr. Frinkel, after hearing Ms. Matthews I don't see the point for this case to go on trial. Suggest your client to plead guilty of negligence and arrange for a reasonable settlement amongst the affected parties. Ms. Matthews, well done."

…

Not much rattled Lucas Friar. At twenty-seven, he owned and operated the veterinary clinic beside the family ranch where he had grown up during a near-idyllic childhood. Lucas prided himself on being mature, efficient, easygoing and practical.

But when he opened his door on a humid August afternoon and saw Riley Matthews standing on his front porch, it felt as if a bull had kicked him in the chest. First there was the dearth of oxygen, a damned scary feeling. Then the pain set in. After that, he had the impulse to flee before the bull could take another shot.

He stared at his visitor, his gaze as level and dispassionate as he could make it.

" _Lucas_. I apologize for dropping by unannounced. I'm wondering if I can have those documents I asked of you at the courthouse?"

 _Damn it._ How could a woman say his name—two measly syllables—and make his insides go all wonky? Her voice was every bit the same as he remembered. Soft and melodious.

Her looks hadn't changed, either, though she was a bit thinner and much taller than he remembered. Her dark brown hair, all one length but parted on the side, brushed her shoulders. Hazel eyes still reminded him of an autumn pond filled with fallen leaves. Riley Matthews is a brilliant and a stunningly beautiful woman and she's standing right in front of him.

Riley get's overly worked up and she sometimes got the shakes. But nothing like this. Facing the man she had come to see made her tremble from head to toe. And she couldn't seem to stop. No amount of focus and self control in the world was ever going to cure her fascination with the spectacularly handsome Lucas Friar.

At the moment, however, he has something that she needs.

"May I come in?" she asked, trying not to notice the way he smelled of leather and lime and warm male skin.

Lucas stared at her long enough to make her think he might actually say no. In the end, however, gentlemanly manners won out. "Of course."

As they navigated the few steps into his living room and sat down, she found herself swamped with memories. This old farmhouse dated back three generations. It had been lovingly cared for and well preserved.

For one brief second, everything came crashing back: the hours she had spent in this bright and cheerful home with Maya, Farkle and Zay.

She didn't want to remember. Not at all. Not even the spot in this very room where she told Lucas that she thought of him as her brother, kissed him and told him that she loves him.

Dredging up reserves of audacity and courage, she ignored the past and cut to the chase. "I really am sorry if I disturbed you. Can I please have those documents now? I wanted to go over them before I meet up with my clients tomorrow morning."

Lucas sat back in a leather armchair and hitched one ankle across the opposite knee, drawing attention to his feet. "I thought this case is not going in to trial?"

Nobody Riley had ever known wore scuffed, hand-tooled cowboy boots as well as Lucas. At one time she wondered if he slept in the damned things. Her face heated.

She jerked her thoughts back to the present. "We won't go to trial but I want to have as much facts as possible so I can make a suggestion about the settlement that will be more than fair to my clients. The farmland and ranches here has contributed to this country's food supply for decades and they deserve to get properly compensated for their lost income and stress. Equally important—the wildlife preserve that the community had been supporting. The Farming board almost ruined everything."

"You still believe in Pluto don't you?"

She shrugged. "Somebody has to."

"I would have thought that you've forgotten about Pluto since your rich and famous now." He didn't even bother to hide the sarcasm.

She wanted to squirm, but she concentrated on breathing in and breathing out, relaxing her muscles one set at a time. "You've read the papers."

"This is Texas not the moon Riley. Yes, I've read the articles about you. How long do you think you'll have to stay here?"

"A few weeks. A month at the most. Do you have the documents here or are they at the clinic?"

He sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I have the documents but before I give it to you, I have two conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes." He scowled at her. "I'll pick you up at your hotel at six. We'll have dinner, and I'll give you the documents."

Her throat worked. "Why can't you just give me the documents now?"

He watched her flinch. For a moment, he was ashamed of baiting her. The silence grew in length and breadth, thick with unspoken emotions. If he listened hard enough, he thought he might even be able to hear the rapid beat of her heart. Like a defenseless animal trapped in a cage of its own making.

"Riley?" He lifted an eyebrow. "It's just dinner."

"You can just give the papers," she protested. "Why make me jump through hoops?"

"Maybe because I can."

He was being a bastard. He knew it. And by the look on Riley's face, she knew it, as well. But the opportunity to make her bend to his will was irresistible.

The fact that each of them could still elicit strong emotions from the other should have been a red flag. But then again, that was the story of their relationship. Though he and Riley had been friends when they were younger, they hadn't really known each other. When they met they were still very young. They were just starting to figure out who they are or what they really wanted to become.

He still remembered the moment she'd landed on his lap in the subway. It was a case of instant young love…at least on his part. She was exactly the kind of woman he liked…sweet, smart, and with a wicked sense of humor. The two of them had found a connection.

Unfortunately, their whirlwind courtship, if one can even call it that, and teenage pressures had ended in disaster.

She stood up and walked to the foyer. "I have to go." The words were tossed over her shoulder, as if she couldn't wait to get out of his house.

He shrugged and followed her, putting a hand high on the door to keep her from escaping. "Riley, it's just dinner. For old time sake?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews and comments. It is very much appreciated.**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature contents**

 **Note: I don't own Girl Meets World**

 **enjoy the story ;)**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 3

Riley hurried to her car, heartsick and panicked. Why had she ever thought that Lucas cannot affect her anymore? She was so angry with herself…angry for approaching him in the first place, and even angrier that apparently she still have strong feelings for him…despite everything that happened years and years ago.

During the past twelve years, she had firmly purged her emotional system of memories connected to Lucas Friar.

 _Stupid man._ She parked haphazardly at the hotel and pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Peaches. What's up?"

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too, but I'm guessing that's not why you called. What have you done, Riles?"

She sniffed, trying not to cry. "Made a deal with the devil?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm having dinner with Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"You know, Lucas _. The_ Lucas Friar from middle school." She rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"Oh no."

"Maya, I don't know what to do," Bowing her head, she let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry Riles. I know I said it before but I really-really am sorry. I ruined your first love."

…

Lucas made arrangements to have the clinic covered, personnel wise, in the event that he didn't return right away. Preparation was second nature to him.

At four o'clock, he showered and quickly packed a bag. He traveled often for his line of work and other business-related trips, so he was accustomed to the drill. Then he went online and ordered a variety of items and had them delivered to his favorite hotel.

When he was satisfied that his plans were perfectly in order, he loaded the car, stopped by the clinic, and then drove out to the hotel. There was at least a fifty-fifty chance Riley would shut the door in his face. But he was convinced her need for those documents was legit. In order to get the papers, she had to go along with his wishes.

At last she had to face Lucas. He stood a few feet away, his expression inscrutable. In a dark tailored suit, with a crisp white dress shirt and blue patterned tie, he looked like a man in charge of his domain. A light breeze ruffled his hair.

His sharp, intimate gaze scanned her from head to toe. "Let's go" was all he said.

Riley sighed inwardly. So much for her sexy black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. The daring bodice showcased her cleavage nicely. Big surly rancher barely seemed to notice.

They descended the steps side by side, Lucas' hand on her elbow. He helped her into the car, closed her door and went around to slide into the driver's seat. It smelled of leather and even more faintly, the essence of the man himself.

For the first ten miles silence reigned. Pastures of cattle whizzed by outside the window, their existence so commonplace, Riley couldn't pretend a deep interest in the scenery. Instead, she kicked off her shoes, curled her legs beneath her, and leaned forward to turn on the satellite radio.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

Lucas shot her a glance. "Does being alone with me make you nervous, Riley?"

"Of course not." Her hand hovered over the knob. More than anything else, she wanted music to fill the awkward silence. But if Lucas saw that as a sign of weakness, then she wouldn't do it.

She sat back, biting her bottom lip. Now the silence was worse. Before, they had simply been two near strangers riding down the road. Lucas' deliberately provocative question set her nerves on edge.

"While we're on our way," she said, "why don't you tell me what these conditions are? The ones I have to agree to so you'll give me the documents I needed?"

Lucas didn't answer her question. "I'm curious. Why are my documents that important?"

"The issues concerning the health of the animals in the farms and ranches your clinic had handled and the researches you've done will help my clients' case. I explained that."

"True. You did."

"So tell me, Lucas. What do you want from me?"

 _What do you want from me?_ Riley's frustrated question was one Lucas would have been glad to answer. In detail. Slowly. All night. But first there were hurdles to jump.

Though he kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road, he had already memorized every nuance of his companion's appearance. Everything from her sexy black high heels all the way up to her sleek and shiny hair tucked behind one ear.

Her black cocktail dress, at first glance, was entirely appropriate for dinner in the big city. But damned if he wasn't going to have the urge to take off his jacket and wrap her up in it. He didn't want other men looking at her.

He felt possessive, which was ridiculous, because Riley was definitely her own woman. If she chose to prance stark naked down Main Street, he couldn't stop her. So maybe he needed to take a different tack entirely. Instead of bossing her around, perhaps he should use another very enjoyable means of communication.

Right now, she was a hen with ruffled feathers. He had upset her already. The truth was, he didn't care. He'd rather have anger from Riley than outright indifference.

He could work with anger.

"We'll talk about the specifics over dinner, Riley. Why don't you relax and tell me about your work."

His diversion worked for the next half hour. In his peripheral vision, he watched as Riley's body language went from tense and guarded to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be given the history between them.

Later, when he pulled up in front of the luxury hotel in the heart of the city, Riley shot him a sharp-eyed glance.

He took her elbow and led her inside. "The restaurant here is phenomenal," he said. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Over appetizers and drinks, Riley thawed further. "So far, I'm impressed. I forgot to eat lunch today, so I was starving."

Lucas was hungry, too, but he barely tasted the food. He was gambling a hell of a lot on the outcome of this encounter.

They ordered the works…filet and lobster. With spinach salad and crusty rolls. Clearly, Riley enjoyed her meal. _He_ enjoyed the fact that she didn't fuss about calories and instead ate with enthusiasm.

Good food prepared from fresh ingredients was a sensual experience. It tapped into some of the same pleasure centers as lovemaking. It was hard to bicker under the influence of a really exceptional Chablis and a satisfying, special-occasion dinner.

That's what he was counting on…

Riley declined dessert. Lucas did, as well. As they lingered over coffee, he could practically see her girding her loins for battle.

She stirred a single packet of sugar into her cup and sat back in her chair, eyeing him steadily. "Enough stalling, Lucas. I've come here with you for dinner, which was amazing, I might add. But I need to have your answer. Will you give me the documents, and what are your conditions?"

"Lucas?" She heard the impatience in her voice. "I asked you a question."

He nodded slowly. "Okay. Hear me out before you run screaming from the room."

Her nape prickled. "I don't understand."

Leaning toward her, he rested his forearms on the table, hands clasped in front of him. His dark gaze captured hers like a mesmerist. "When you told me that you see me as a brother and walked out, we never had closure. I went from being almost your boyfriend to drastically being Maya's boyfriend so fast it's a wonder I didn't get whiplash."

"What's your point?" Her throat was tight.

"Divorced couples end up back in bed together all the time. Lovers break up and hook up and break up again. I'm curious to see if you and I still have a spark."

Hyperventilation threatened. "We can talk about that later." _Much later._ "You said you had two conditions. What are they?" For the first time tonight, she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. Was it pain? Or vulnerability? Not likely.

He shrugged. "I want you to date me."

Riley almost choked on her wine. "Please tell me you're joking. I'm not blind. I saw everything. You kissed Maya and she kissed you back. Both of you betrayed me. Maya and I have barely spoken for a year. She had shut me out. I think she's embarrassed that she didn't stop you. It took years to repair our relationship and the worst part was you left us without even saying goodbye."

"And you really believe that?"

His tone wasn't sarcastic. If anything, the words were wistful, cajoling. She'd spent horrid years wondering why the man who professed to like her had been such a jerk. Or why Maya, her best friend, hadn't punched Lucas in the stomach. She had seen Maya's face when Riley caught them. The other woman had looked shattered. But her arms had definitely been twined about Lucas' neck.

"It doesn't really matter. It happened a long time ago," she muttered. "And if I do date you, what happened? That's it? What about the other requirement?"

Those chiseled lips curved upward in a smile that made her spine tighten and her stomach curl. "I'd like the two of us to go upstairs and spend the night together."

 _Go upstairs and spend the night together._

His words echoed in her brain like tiny pinballs. "You mean sex?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers hope you're enjoying the story so far... Please be advise that this chapter contains some _mature_ topic.**

 **For those of you that reviewed and commented-thank you so much. I appreciate all the feedback, I wanted to tackle a more mature theme about Riley and Lucas and wasn't sure what kind of reaction I will get but so far so good. The story line maybe be mature but I made sure it's written in a classy manner.**

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 4

Lucas laughed out loud, but it was gentle laughter, and his eyes were filled with warmth. "Yes, Riley. Sex. We're not kids anymore. I've missed you. I've missed us."

 _Oh, my…_

What was a woman supposed to say to that kind of proposition? Especially when it sounded so very appealing. She cleared her throat. "If you're offering to pay me with those documents to have sex with you, I think we could both get arrested."

His smile was enigmatic. "Let's not muddy the waters, then. I promise to give you the documents." He reached across the table and took one of her hands in both of his. When he rubbed his thumb across her wrist, it was all she could do not to jerk away in a panic.

"Steady, Riley." His grip tightened. "I think deep in your heart you know the truth. But you're afraid to face it. I understand that. Maybe it will take time. So for tonight, I'm not expecting you to make any sweeping declarations. I'm only asking if you'll be my lover. One night. For closure. Unless you change your mind and decide you want more."

"Why would I do that?" she asked faintly, remembering all the evenings she had cried herself to sleep.

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself," he said. That same thumb rubbed back and forth across her knuckles.

She seized on one inescapable truth. "But I don't have anything with me to stay overnight," she said, grasping at straws. "And neither do you."

"I brought a bag," he replied calmly. "And I ordered a few items for a female companion. I believe you'll find I've thought of everything you need to be comfortable."

"And you don't think this is at all creepy?" With her free hand she picked up her water glass, intending to take a sip. But her fingers shook so much she set it back down immediately.

Lucas released her, his expression sober. "You're the one who came to see me, not the other way around. If you want me to take you home, all you have to do is say so. But I'm hoping you'll give us this one night to see if the spark is still there."

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. He was breaking her heart all over again, and she was so damned afraid to trust him. Even worse, she was afraid to trust herself.

Lucas summoned the waiter and dealt with the check. Moments later, the transaction was complete. Lucas stood and held out his hand. "I need your decision, Riley." He was tall and sexy and clear-eyed in his resolve. "Shall we go, or shall we stay? It's up to you. It always has been."

Lucas' heartbeat thundered in his chest. He wasn't usually much of a gambler, but he was betting on a future that, at the moment, didn't exist.

It was a thousand years before Riley slid her small hand into his bigger one. "Yes," she said. The word was barely audible.

He led her among the crowded tables and out into the hotel foyer. After tucking her into an elegant wingback chair, he brushed a finger across her cheek. "Stay here. I won't be long."

Perhaps the desk clerk thought him a tad weird. Lucas could barely register for glancing back over his shoulder to see if Riley had bolted. But all was well. She had her phone in her hand and was apparently checking messages.

When he had the key, he went back for her. "Ready?"

Her face was pale when she looked up at him. But she smiled and rose to her feet. "Yes."

They shared an elevator with three other people. On the seventh floor, Lucas took Riley's arm and steered her off. "This way," he said gruffly as he located their room number on the brass placard. They were at the end of the hall, far from the noise of the elevator and the ice machine.

He'd booked a suite. Inside the pleasantly neutral sitting room, he took off his jacket and tie. "Would you like more wine?" he asked.

Riley hovered by the door. "No. Why do you want me?" Her eyes were huge…perhaps revealing distress over their past.

He leaned against the arm of the sofa. "I always wanted you. You and I had a special relationship. As angry as I was with you, on some level I understood."

"Why were you angry with me?" she asked, her expression bewildered.

He didn't rise to the bait. "You told me you see me as your brother and just left it at that. You didn't ask me how I felt about you. Maya didn't ask me how I felt about her. You went out with another boy. I more than like you Riley. Surely you've had time enough to figure it out by now."

"You didn't come after me." Her voice was small, the tone wounded.

Ah…there it was. The evidence of his own stupidity. "You're right about that. I let my pride and anger get in the way. "

He swallowed the last of his wine and set the glass aside. "I don't want to discuss the past anymore. You and I are the only two people here in this suite. What I desperately need is make love to you."

…

 _She'd been a virgin. And she'd rocked his world._

What Lucas had experienced with her was something he'd never had with anyone else. A complete connection. Love, he thought, really did make a difference.

Sensing her need for reassurance, Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley and just held her. "That was amazing. You are amazing."

"I'm sure you've been with more skilled—"

"No," he said, refusing to let her put herself down, knowing she did this far too frequently when they were younger. "It's never been like that with anyone."

She lifted her head from his chest, seeming genuinely puzzled by his response.

"I-I care about you, Riley," he found himself stammering. Love, he felt certain, wasn't a word she was ready to hear. "I believe you care about me."

"I do." Shadows played in her eyes, making them unreadable.

"You were a virg—"

She pressed two fingers against his lips. "No more talking. I have something better in mind."

…

Minutes later…maybe hours, so skewed was her sense of time, she stirred. In the interim, they had untangled their bodies. Lucas lay flat on his back, one arm flung across his eyes. She snuggled against him, draping her leg across his hairy thigh. "Are you alive?"

"Mmph…"

It wasn't much of a response, but it made her smile.

She danced her fingertips over his rib cage. His face scrunched up and he batted her hand away. "Five minutes," he begged, the words slurred. "That's all I need."

"Take your time," she teased. She rested her cheek against his chest, feeling so light with happiness it was a wonder she didn't float up to the ceiling. Maybe she was being naive. Maybe he would hurt her again. But at the moment, none of that seemed to matter.

"You never gave me a chance to explain twelve years ago," he muttered.

His statement dampened her euphoria. "Would it have mattered? I was desperately hurt and in shock. I'm not sure anything you said would have gotten through to me."

"I deserved a fair hearing, Riley. I know we were just kids but even then I didn't want to hurt you. You were special to me, but you were too stubborn to be reasonable."

His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see his expression. But his jaw was tight.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked quietly.

Lucas yawned. "The way I feel right now, you could ask me for Pluto and I'd call NASA to help me get it for you."

She reared up on one elbow and gaped. "Why, Lucas Friar! That was the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

And there it was again. _Doubt._ Many a woman had been swayed by pretty words.

He chuckled, holding her tightly against his side. "I've had years to practice," he said. "Prepare to be amazed. But let's not get off track. What's this big favor you need from me?"

"Will you talk to Maya?"

His entire body froze. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not."

She kissed his bicep. "Please. We were all confused about how we were feeling at the time and we let that ruin the friendship we had. Maya blamed herself when things didn't work out between you two. You two also didn't have closure. You're older now, we all are and I think you should face your feelings about Maya. I know you want me to take you on faith, but I need something more concrete. I need you to understand my doubts, and I need your moral support."

"Damn it. That's what I get for promising you Pluto."


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thank you for the positive feedback with respect to this story. It's really nice to know that a lot of people liked this story line.**

 **Discursus: I get what you're saying and yes I did rush it a bit. Rush is a bit strong but I definitely press forward once or twice ;p ... I'm trying to write a short story with depth and I can tell you that I'm finding it hard. Cudos to those who can do it without making their story seem rushed or half heartened. But I very much appreciate the fact that you still like the story.**

 **Guest: Yeah, scene did escalate quite quickly, hmmm, can I say that they are very much into each other and don't want to wait anymore? If my explanation doesn't work for you, how about I promise I will try to write a story that's in a slower phase and a bit longer but will not take more than 15 chapters?**

 **As a thank you for all the positive feedback I will post another story sometime this week and here's a little sneak peek:**

 _"Will Santa Clause bring me everything I ask for?" Six-year-old Marley poked her arm into the sleeve of the red coat Riley Matthews had found at the consignment store. Marley's cheeks were flushed_ and _her blue eyes, so like her mother's, sparkled with excitement._

 _Riley felt a familiar love for her daughter. "If he did, what would you ask for next year?" She teased as they left their apartment._

 _"It doesn't matter what Santa brings me, Daddy will buy what Santa forgets."_

 **xxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5

Riley knew exactly when she'd began to snap—the night she and Lucas had first made love. In the two weeks since, she'd thrown her good sense to the wind. She and Lucas had been inseparable. With the settlement in the process—and Lucas' veterinary practice getting busier —time had been at a premium. Still, they'd seized whatever time had been available.

They'd gone to the movies, sight seeing and spent quiet evenings at his place lying in bed and making love.

She hadn't spoken of what was happening with anyone, and certainly not with Maya. She didn't know what was happening. Other than she was walking on ground that any minute could crumble beneath her feet.

For the first time in her life, she didn't care that she'd undoubtedly wind up with a broken heart. For now, she would seize the moment. She loved hearing Lucas tell her she was beautiful and smart and funny. She wanted to believe, if only in a tiny corner of her heart, that he loved her as much as she loved him.

Love.

She'd never said the word to him. In fact, whenever he started to talk about how much he cared, she changed the subject. He liked her, but she understood a man didn't have to care to make love to a woman.

And yet when his fingers linked with hers, and he brushed gentle kisses down her neck, she let herself believe that what he felt for her went beyond liking. Because believing that made her feel happy.

A knock at her door had her insides jiggling like a bowl of jelly.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"There's something I need to tell you."

She blanched. "Oh?"

"Nothing bad," he said hastily, correctly reading her state of mind. "I talked to Maya."

Riley shook her head. "That's good."

"We need to talk, Riley." His expression was serious.

She hesitated, then gave a shaky nod.

He followed silently behind her. Normally, she'd barely get the door open when he'd sweep her into his arms, kissing her until her knees went boneless. Tonight he pulled the door shut behind him. Lucas went to the mini bar and returned with two glasses of wine.

She shook her head. "I'm not very thirsty."

"Take it," he snapped, then immediately softened his voice. "Please."

She took the glass from his hand and he settled into a small armless chair designed more for style than for comfort.

Lucas leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs. "You didn't tell me that Maya got engaged to Farkle."

Though she wasn't thirsty, Riley took a sip of the wine. "I'm sorry. I forgot to mention it."

"It's okay. I'm happy for her and I told her that I'll be expecting an invitation to their wedding. And I told her she wasn't allowed to partner the woman I love with another guy at the ceremony."

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Why not? As I recall you told me that we were all friends."

"No, not about that," Riley said impatiently. "Why did you tell her you love me?"

"Because I do."

"You don't."

A sheepish look crossed his face. "I should have told you first. Well, I'm telling you now, though I'm sure it's not a surprise. I love you, Riley. More than—"

"Don't say it."

"Don't say what?"

"That you love me. Because even if you've convinced yourself **that** you love me, I know what you feel for me is just nostalgia. You said so yourself, we didn't have closure."

"I was about to say more than anything," he said, with a flicker of annoyance. He was tired of people telling him how he felt.

"Lucas," Riley stubbornly insisted. "I—"

"You don't know jack." Lucas jerked to his feet and began to pace. "Not about my feelings for you."

"I know we're friends."

Incredulous, he stepped back. "We're far more than friends."

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression." Tears stung the back of her eyelids but she kept her voice even and under tight control. "While I've enjoyed the time we've spent together, now that the settlement had concluded, I think it's best if we cut back to texting each other now and then."

Lucas stared as if she'd lost her mind.

And she had. It made no sense that she'd let him kiss her, caress her, make love to her. Or to fall in love with him.

"Texting? You want us to just text each other every now and then?"

"Unless we get too busy…"

"What's going on?" His brows drew together like two dark thunderclouds. "Everything was fine between us until I told you that I spoke to Maya. Now you want to give me the boot."

She lifted a shoulder in a slight shrug and said nothing.

His gaze pinned her. "Tell me you don't love me."

Her heart fluttered like a trapped butterfly in her throat. She cleared her throat. "I don't love you."

It was the only way she could get him to leave, but she'd have collapsed at the look of pain and hurt on his face if she hadn't already been sitting.

He whirled but not before she saw the sheen in his eyes.

She wanted to call him back, but told herself it was best this way. Lowering her gaze, Riley shut her eyes and didn't open them until the door slammed shut.

But when her lids fluttered open, Lucas was still there, his hands clenched into fists at his side. His eyes flashed green fire. "I don't care what you say. You love me. You gave me your virginity. You didn't want to talk about it, but I knew that was a big deal and it meant something to me…."

"I-I-" Riley didn't know what to say.

He took a seat beside her on the small loveseat, his thigh pressing tightly against hers. Taking the wine glass from her hand, he placed it on a side table next to his.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not."

He took her hand and this time she let hers rest in his. "I know you're scared. So am I." He rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? After I met you, it didn't take me long to realize you were something special. When you told me that you only see me as your brother, the bottom dropped out of my world. Especially when you tried to cut me out of your life. "

"You weren't easy to cut," she muttered.

"I love you," he said. "And I'm going to say it often, because I don't want you to ever doubt that you're my dream girl, the one I love with my whole heart, the one I know I'm meant to be with forever."

Riley wanted to believe him, but words were simply words. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"How is it you can trust me with your body but not with your heart?" Lucas blew an exasperated breath and began to pace. "Okay. I'll show you. We'll date until you know I'm someone you can trust with your heart."

"You should date—"

"If you want to date around, I can't stop you. But I don't want anyone but you."

"All right," she said after a long moment. "We'll date."

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, his green eyes serious. "When you're ready, when you're sure of me and what I feel for you, you simply say the word and I'll put a ring on your finger."

To seal the deal, his mouth closed over hers.

"Take me home with you, Lucas. Please."

They made the trip in silence. Her thoughts were in shambles. How had she been so wrong about so many things?

In Lucas' living room, she prowled. He leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, his gaze following her around the room. At last, he sighed. "Sometimes we have to put the past behind us, sweetheart. We have to choose to be happy and move on."

At last, Riley stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "I love you, too, Lucas. I'm sorry I didn't trust you…that I didn't trust us." Even in the midst of an almost miraculous second chance, Riley fretted. "There's one more thing."

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the sofa, sprawling with her in his arms. "Go ahead," he said, his tone resigned.

"I don't want people to gossip about us. Can we please keep this quiet? At least until after Christmas? That will give me time to go back to New York and sort out my cases."

Lucas' eyes narrowed…giving him the look of a really pissed off cowboy. "No way," he said, his jaw thrust out. "We're getting married this week. I'm not stupid."

She petted his shirtfront. "We can't get married this week. You need a couple of days to get the marriage license in order," she said urgently. "We can have a quiet wedding at the courthouse. Just you and me. But nobody has to know. I want time for us to be us. After Christmas we can tell everybody and have a big celebration." She kissed his chin. "You understand, don't you?"

He moved her beneath him on the sofa, unzipping her black pants and toying with the lacy edge of her undies. "As long as you're in my bed every night, I'll do whatever you want, Riley. But I won't wait to put my ring on your finger."

She linked her arms around his neck, drawing his head down so she could kiss him. "Whatever you say, cowboy. I'm all yours."

The end.


End file.
